Drakengard The Bath Scene
by LeaderOfTheRoyalGuard
Summary: What happens when a soldier needs a bath? He takes one of course. What happens when his sister is spying on him? read and see


Made Specifically to cause Squee fits in Christopher Caim Macbeth

As the group made their way from the Castle of the Goddess towards the Elf village the army stopped to make camp. It was a surprisingly warm night as they set up their fires and began to cook stews made of the salted pieces of meat that the army were accustomed to carry since they had been ran from their fertile homeland. As per usual a commander approached Caim and spoke to his now silent leader.

"Lord Caim! We suffered many casualties in the last attack on the castle. We only have shy of three hundred or so soldiers left." Caim made a silent growl that only he and the red dragon could hear. "what are your orders, sir? Are we still going to make our way to the Elf village?" Caim didn't make any gesture, but the soldier also knew that this was not Caim's choice, but Inuart's. "Yes, sir." The soldier guessed Caim's choice and went to tell the troops to rest because it was going to be a long trip.

Caim looked back to Inuart and Furiae, both sleeping on their own futons on the ground, far apart from each other. Caim had made sure of that. He didn't want Inuart anywhere near his sister if he could help it. He looked down to his armor and noticed the half-dried blood covering his body, he asked the dragon if she knew of any water anywhere around their camp and she directed him to a small lake about five hundred meters southeast of where they were. Without another word the dragon slept and Caim made his way to the watering hole.

He took a drink before he began stripping off his armor. He laid it on the dirt and decided that he would clean them after he was cleaned up himself. The cold air rubbed against every bit of his body and it made him shiver. He stepped into the water and found it to be even colder than the air, but he had expected this. He dove under the surface, completely drenching his top half in the cool liquid. He came back up and scrubbed his arms and legs the best he could, getting whatever blood had found it's way through the cracks and scratches in his armor and underclothes. It wasn't very long before the dirt and gore had been pushed from him into the lake. He shook out his hair and heard a loud sound coming from a large rock behind him. He turned to see his sister falling down the small hill that lead to the beach. He quickly ran out of the water and went to her side, bending down to see if she was alright. He silently said her name. She turned over and looked up at his face, still dripping water. As was his whole body, she noticed as she scanned down his chest and his limp manhood, dangling like a vine from a tree. She felt a pang of pleasure add to what she had been feeling moments ago as she watched her brother bathe.

He noticed her gaze and quickly covered himself with his hands. She redirected her gaze back to his face, then looked away and smiled. "Sorry, Big brother... I couldn't resist..." Her face was now a bright shade of red. Caim noticed the tone in her voice and how she avoided his gaze, the smile on her face. Everything pointed to that of a girl yet touched right before her first time with a man and this made Caim realize what was going on and it sparked the feelings of love that he had held inside of himself for a long time, unsure as to whether he should let his sister know how he felt, but she had now shown him enough to let him believe that she felt the same way.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him, causing a chirp of surprise to escape her beautifully formed lips. Caim felt her clothes brush against his manhood and he pulled her body closer, letting his sister feel as he gradually grew harder. She reluctantly pressed her lower half against him, moving her body up and down against him.

"Caim! I love you! I love you more than you know! I always have!" He wished he could voice his thoughts to her, but he decided to let his actions prove it and his lips found their way to hers. She was warm and he could tell that she was blushing just by the feel of her lips. Her mouth had moistened he found out as he split her lips with his, inserting his tongue into her mouth. She played with his tongue and the two wrestled over and under each other. They pulled apart and Caim watched the saliva flow off over her lip and cover her chin. He smiled as he stopped her hand from wiping it off and instead he licked it off, drying it significantly, but of course wetting it with his own. She smiled at the action and put his hand on her belt. He took the hint and undid the back clasp of her belt, letting it fall to the ground between them.

"Caim..." Furiae breathed as his hands pulled her to him again. She looked up into his blue eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness around them and she wondered if hers were too. Caim's hand was on her cheek and he kissed her again. As he did so she felt the hem of her skirt start to lift and as it came up to her waist she backed up slightly and lifted her arms, letting Caim relieve the goddess of her dress. She stood in her bra, panties and shoes and socks. It was cold out in the night, but she was warm enough not to feel it. She stepped to her brother and took his lips in hers. She was getting more forceful, Caim noted. He liked that idea, it made him think that this wasn't as wrong as he thought it was.

He quickly undid her bra, even though he had no skill he was a quick learner. He pulled it off her arms, with her aid of course, without them separating their lips from each other. He threw it next to her belt and dress. He placed his toe on the side of her shoe and she slipped her foot out of it and they repeated it with the other foot, never leaving each others lips unattended. Furiae pulled her own socks off her legs and threw them on her dress and Caim led them to the water.

She shivered as her warm flesh felt the freezing water of the lake and Caim held her closer to him, attempting to keep her warm. She was now covered in dust and dirt from her fall and Caim began to pour water over her head and shoulders, causing her to shudder at the sudden temperature change. He brushed his hands over her hair and shoulders, rubbing the dust off of them. As his hands moved down her arms and her sides she felt the warmth in her womanhood growing, even in the cold lake waters around her. He moved closer as he reached around her body to rub the dirt off of her collarbone, breasts and stomach. She shivered in pleasure as his hands ran over her wet and sensitive nipples, standing stock still and erect in the cold air. Caim noticed this and smiled. He kissed her neck and she almost involuntarily leaned her head back to let him have more to kiss. As he sucked on her neck, biting and licking on the skin, he began to rub her aureoles, making her moan in agonizing pleasure.

She turned to kiss her brother yet again, pulling herself up onto his body, wrapping her legs around him. She pressed his manhood against his stomach and could feel that her slit was wrapped around the middle part of it, pushing into it. As she kissed his lips she began to rock her body up and down along his length, pleasuring him and herself.

When Furiae thought she was going to lose her mind, she slid too far and brought herself down too hard to avoid it and she felt as her virginity was broken and Caim's manhood caused her to bleed out into the water. She took her lips from his and buried her head in his chest with a pained moan escaping from her. Caim realized what had happened and held his sister close, not taking himself out of her, but not letting her move or even moving himself. He was more than glad to be one with her, but he had felt the accident.  
>"Caim..." She said, trying to apologize. "I didn't mean to..." She was crying and Caim looked at her. He smiled and she realized it wasn't a bad accident that had lead to this and that she was more than happy that her first time was with the one man she had always been able to count on and she moved herself very slowly, inching up and down his member as her insides grew to let more and more of her brother into her. He didn't try to rush her and only let her take this at her own pace. She could feel has he ran across her walls and the pleasuring feelings ran up her body in shudders, shivers and jolts of her body. She wondered if her brother was feeling the same.<p>

He was. It wasn't what he would have let people know, but this was the first time he had had any relations with a woman. He had never made love to a woman because he was always too preoccupied with exacting his revenge on the Imperial forces for the death of his parents. He had also been too busy protecting his sister, the Goddess of the Seal. He had no time for women until now. He was inside his sister and she wasn't fighting it. He could feel the moisture of her insides as she slid farther and farther along him. She was tight and her walls closed around his manhood with more force than he thought imaginable.

She pulled herself up and then moved down the last inch and a half down his member and he felt the back wall of her vagina and she emitted a gasp of pleasure, pain and love all in one. She looked up to her brother's eyes and smiled and he caught himself smiling back.

"I love you Caim," she said.

_I love you too, Furiae,_ he mouthed to her and she giggled before kissing him gently on his chin.

Furiae moved herself up and down on her brother, increasing in speed. She felt the water around her going into her open womanhood and the coldness only increased the pleasure she felt as it made her more sensitive inside than she had been. She had no idea that the same was happening to Caim.

The water caused him to throb and pulse inside of his sister and he could feel that he was getting closer to his climax, but he had no way to warn Furiae. He couldn't yell and he didn't want to just push her away. He only saw one option and he shot off inside of her. He felt the fluid mixing with the water and he heard her screams of pleasure mix with her shouts of worry at this.

They sat on the beach Furiae was silently thinking about the consequences of what had just happened. What if she became pregnant with her brother's child? What would happen to the child born of a goddess?

Caim ran into the room to see the little girl and Furiae looking at each other. What had happened here? Furiae turned to see her brother and he could tell what she now knew and he turned, not out of disgust for her, but for himself. _I'm sorry Furiae_, he said to himself.

She held her stomach, knowing that she couldn't go on with this child inside of her. She stumbled, but regained her footing as she realized what she must do. She took the dagger from one of the toys on the bed and brought it up to her heart, plunging it in.

Caim jumped forward, but could do nothing, he knew. He had to keep his wits about him in this place. He watched his sister die, laying against the crystal.

"Don't look... at me," she said, turning her head away from him. He was stunned until he heard the little girl, Manah begin to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha," her voice gradually changing to the voice of a man. "Do The Watchers laugh too?" He knew it was her fault his beloved sister was dead...


End file.
